


eyes on the sun

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, yes i did the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it burrows into his brain and heart and nothing has ever been important nothing but this</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes on the sun

The soft glow beneath Bruce’s shirt spreads out as their hands touch, a solar system of red and gold and a green none of them had ever seen before. Tony’s bursts out from behind the arc reactor seconds later, blue and purple and white streaked with palladium poison. The glows meet where their hands touch, seeping up along each other’s arms to coil deep into flesh and bone to find the pump and vibration of their hearts.

The world narrows sharply and Bruce’s eyes bleed green, his free hand moving to press hard beneath his sternum where he feels Hulk pushing at him, surrounded by the glow and enamored. He makes a soothing sound, moving forward on his toes and pressing close to Tony so the arc reactor hums against his skin. Hulk settles and growls his approval as Tony follows Bruce onto his toes and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in this universe once someone finds their soulmate they start to glow and when they touch their glows move onto each other and stuff, when there's no contact the glow will reach towards the soulmate even if they are separated so it's immediately obvious when someone is permanently taken
> 
> flop


End file.
